


patience is a virtue

by jonphaedrus



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, BDSM Scene, Come Shot, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Figging, Humiliation, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment, Sounding, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonphaedrus/pseuds/jonphaedrus
Summary: “You asked for it, and now you can wait.” At least, for Noct’s sake, it was a warm night in Leide, humid and not too uncomfortable while he sat, naked as the day he was born, kneeling on a pillow beside the camp stove.





	

**Author's Note:**

> jay asked me for D/s eggnogs and then i remembered the sounding kmeme prompt existed and ??? honestly. this wasnt what i meant to do.

“Taste that,” Ignis said, holding out a spoonful of broth to the Prince. Noctis shifted slightly, and did as he’d been asked, and sat for a moment. “How is it?”

“Needs a little more salt, Sir.” Noctis replied, his voice shaky and ragged as he looked up at Ignis. Ignis nodded, and pulled the gag back up to shove into his mouth, letting the other man alone. Noct stared at him with big, soft, wet eyes and Ignis shook his head and wagged his spoon.

“You asked for it, and now you can wait.” At least, for Noct’s sake, it was a warm night in Leide, humid and not too uncomfortable while he sat, naked as the day he was born, kneeling on a pillow beside the camp stove. Prompto and Gladio were off on the other side of the fire, working on something, and knew better than to get in the way of the Prince’s punishment. He had, after all, as Ignis had pointed out, asked for it. Too much whining about being hungry, being tired, wanting to know when they would get there, and when Ignis had _offered_ as an order for Noctis to help him cook, well.

He did look uncomfortable, kneeling with his ankles tied to his wrists as wide as they could go, a spreader bar keeping him in place. He had two tight clothespins clipped to his nipples, keeping the buds red and hard and tense. He kept shifting every once in a while, great big dollop tears hanging from his lower lashes, as he tried to get comfortable around the too-wide finger of ginger stuffed inside him, forcing him open without lube, burning his sensitive ass, which was red and raw and welting from the spanking that Ignis had given him when they’d arrived, a lesson on when to not continue to push a point.

His cock was the most uncomfortable looking, though—blood-hot and red and hard and leaking from the tip, and plugged mercilessly wide by a finger of ginger as big around as his pinky. Every time it started to slip out Ignis would kneel and almost too-gently shove it right back in until Noctis was shrieking behind his gag, begging and pleading.

“Hey, Iggy!” Ignis turned with a questioning noise to look to Gladio. “When’ll the food be done?”

“Almost there, about five more minutes at a guess.” The other man gave him a thumbs up, and Noct wheezed, relieved. Another five minutes, he could do it, he could make it. Satisfied that the soup would be fine without him stirring it, Ignis crouched in front of Noctis and grabbed his chin, looking carefully at his face, inspecting him. “I think you’ve not quite learned your lesson,” he said, more thoughtful than anything else. “Do you think you’ve learned your lesson?”

Noctis hesitated for but a moment, and that was enough for Ignis to slap him, hard, across the cheek. Noct yelped, doubling over as his cock _throbbed_ , leaked again, the plug slipping out of his slit. “Well, _we_ shall be eating, anyway,” Ignis called to the other two. “His Highness still hasn’t learned his lesson.” Prompto looked at Noctis and winced, gave him a shaky thumbs up.

“Be strong, buddy!”

Ignis wasn’t anything near gentle as he turned the clamps on the other man’s nipples (to a muffled whimper of pain) and pulled both plugs of ginger out of Noctis and took them to rinse them, expertly peeling the outer layer off to get the ginger fresh again, and came back to oh-so-lovingly plug both Noctis’ ends again, massaging his cockhead as he got the ginger settled back in, pushing him open and raw and wide so that he had to wait as Ignis finished cooking and served the food, including one bowl placed beside his feet.

“You may wait for it to cool,” Ignis commanded quietly, and dragged Noct over to sit beside the fire, pushing him down until he fell flat on his face on the stone, his ass in the air as he twisted to get comfortable around where he was tied up. “Show me where you’re plugged, Noct.” The Prince spread his knees and rolled his ass in the air, presenting like a cat in heat, his hard cock dripping onto the ground as he showed his puckered, ginger-sensitive red rim to the cool air, whining every other breath. They ignored him then, going about their meal as if the Prince of Lucis wasn’t on his face, crying desperately for something, anything in him, his cock plugged and _burning_ , aching all the way down, his entrance raw and open. After Ignis had eaten he placed Noct’s bowl in front of him and took off his gag.

The first thing the Prince did was start sobbing incoherently as Ignis placed his food in front of him. “Eat of the ground like the dog you are,” he said, no cruelty in his voice. Noctis did as he was told, rolling up onto his chest and getting his face filthy as he cleaned the bowl with only his tongue and teeth, moaning every few breaths as he rolled his hips back, helplessly, into the ginger plugging him open. When he was done, Ignis knelt and cleaned his face, dried his tears. “Did you learn your lesson?” He asked, then, and Noctis nodded, crying. Ignis smiled. “Do you want to put on a show for the boys?” This nod was far more emphatic, wild and helpless and wanting with the hot light of arousal in his eyes and flushed on his cheekbones. “Well, I think we can manage that.”

Ten minutes later saw Noctis sprawled boneless, finally untied with his clamp-sensitive nipples pink and hard in the night air, in Ignis’ lap. Prompto and Gladio watching as Ignis worked a fourth finger up into the Prince, Noctis moaning with every push in, his head rolled back onto the other man’s shoulder. “Astrals, look at him take it,” Gladio said, hot eyes watching the Prince as Ignis broke him open. “Think he could take your whole hand, Iggy?”

“Oh, certainly.” Ignis pressed a kiss to Noctis’ bare, sweat-slick shoulder. “But he’d come with that, and he doesn’t get to come tonight.” Noctis shuddered and trembled, sobbed. “No, you didn’t earn it. You can do it, Noct.” Ignis finally seemed settled on where he wanted and kept his hand curled up inside the other man, his knees splaying Noct’s thighs wide so that Prompto and Gladio didn’t have to try hard to get an eyeful. Prompto had his dick out, and was stroking it slowly, biting his full lower lip as Ignis picked up the sound he’d selected for tonight—wider than their usual one, and sharply curved, the better to hook up into Noct’s prostate. Too much lube in his slit and the metal was cold at his tip, still swollen and raw from the ginger, and Noct _writhed_ , twisting in his hold until Ignis pressed elbows down on his thighs to hold him in place, and started the sound sinking in.

Noctis was screaming before it got halfway, deep and fullbodied and hot and wet with anguish as he tried to do anything to get away from the sound tearing him open, but every time he moved Ignis pressed hard on his prostate and he shuddered, trembling as Ignis got the sound further and further into him, down deep to settle at the base, pressed up against his prostate from the front while Ignis’ fingers took him from the back.

“Thank you, Sir,” Noctis moaned, shivering uncontrollably despite the warmth, sweating like a stuck pig and sobbing on his great heaving breaths. His cock throbbed, blood hot, as Ignis hummed into his ear.

“Look at them,” he murmured to Noctis, who looked down at Gladio and Prompto, both stroking themselves as they watched their Prince come apart into shreds. He couldn’t look away. “They only wish they could touch you like I do,” Ignis continued, twisting the sound just to hear Noctis shriek. “Know you inside and out, every part of you, even the ones you don’t know.” Noctis shuddered, hard. “Do you want their hands on you?”

“No, Sir,” he moaned, ragged, as Ignis bit down gently on his shoulder. “No, no.”

“What do you want?”

“To come, Sir!”

“Not tonight, Your Highness.” Noctis begged in little whimpers and shouts as Ignis kept his pressure up, as Prompto stroked himself and came, hard, rocking back in his chair and breathing out in a deep gasp, even as Gladio did the same, shooting his load into the fire. “You will tell me when you’re ready to come.”

It didn’t take long. Between one breath and the next Noctis was twisting, near to overstimulation. “Please, please, please Sir, Please Sir let me Sir I’m sorry Sir I didn’t mean to Sir—“ as Ignis stopped, pulled the sound out, and Noctis _shrieked_ like he was dying, crying his eyes out and hyperventilating and hard as stone, as Ignis pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his own cock after he’d rolled a condom on, fucking Noctis until the Prince was boneless and all he could do was cry in great whimpery breaths.

When Ignis came he pulled out, methodically stripped off the rubber, and finished by stroking himself to completion into Noctis’ open hole, striping it with semen that stood out white against the abused, flushed skin of Noct’s entrance, puffy and wide with ginger and friction. “How’s this look?” He asked Prompto, dragging Noctis’ thighs wider, tipping the Prince back onto his shoulder to display his wide-open ass, Ignis’ fingers pulling his hole so far apart that you could easily see inside it, see up into the heart of him, a look matched with the puffy, throbbing slit of his cock, dripping lube and precome with every breath.

“Oh, that’s good.” Prompto came over, pulling out his camera as Noctis tried to hide his face in Ignis’ shoulder, the firelight illuminating the mess and humiliation he was, his tight-balls and his used body. “This is a good one for sure.” He took several shots and nodded as he flipped through the RAWs. “Yeah, we’re gonna want to save some of these.” He gave Ignis a thumbs-up. “Noct looks great like this.”

“I think so too,” Ignis murmured, affectionately into Noct’s neck, smiling. “And so does he.”

The man in question was grinning like a maniac, bright red with humiliation and anguish and brilliantly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr @jonphaedrus


End file.
